This new alstroemeria originated as a seedling resulting from my crossing of plants selected from individually identified members of breeding stock maintained at Aalsmeer, Holland, for developmental purposes and this particular seedling was selected by me for propagation and test because of the overall purple-violet color of its very large blossoms which appeared to be profusely produced on strong, upright, umbel stems. I was also attracted to this plant because of its vigorous and upright growth habit and its more-or-less continuous production of flowers on each umbel branch during each of its blooming seasons. I propagated this selected plant at Aalsmeer, Holland, through several generations by root division and thereby established that the distinctive characteristics of this new plant hold true from generation to generation and appear to be firmly fixed. Propagation of this new variety is now being carried on at Aalsmeer, Holland, by dividing root stock.